


Knocked off of your feet (When we collide part 2)

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: A perfect collision [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine, London, M/M, Part 2, Smut, when we collide au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When we collide- part 2</p><p>What happens after Kurt knocks Blaine off his feet? (literally) Is the very obvious feelings between them mutual, how will Blaine offer his thanks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knocked off of your feet (When we collide part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- Oh get your minds out of the gutter! Haha ;)   
> As requested by many of you, here it is.   
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Flashbacks are in italics, just for a bit of fun. Warnings for smut… obvs ;)

Sometimes London actually has nice warm and dry summers, which boast cloudless light blue skies, birds chirping, kids laughing and the street performers come out in force.

 

Kurt likes to take advantage of this and when he can he chooses to walk to and from work. 

 

He’s recently found a lovely little route which only takes around twenty minutes to get home from the office, which leads him through an epically sized visually wonderful park. 

 

The exit of the park leads right to the corner of Kurt’s street which houses the most delicious little bakery, Kurt has plans for that bakery, he only hopes it will pay off.

 

Kurt has a spring in his step most days now, but there’s just something cheerful about today in particular, about strolling home from work at a fairly reasonable hour, with his jacket hanging from his shoulders and his shirt sleeves rolled up his forearms, a pair of Ray bans perched on his nose. 

 

He grabs a can of soda from a vendor as he walks -there’s a flurry in his stomach and he hopes the fizz will help to settle it- whilst passing an array of groups of people all happily ambling by. 

 

There are dog walkers, harried and frantic chasing after their beasts, students with headphones strapped to their heads, laden with bags and books, a group of joggers running in perfect sync. Skaters wearing knee pads and chin guards, shoppers and day carers with a brood gathering behind them. 

 

And then there’s the-

 

“Hey, watch it-” Kurt snaps as he leaps from the pathway and onto the grass bed to the side just as a cyclist hurtles by. 

 

This guy obviously means business with his luminous Lycra sports gear, hard helmet and safety pads strapped to most of his joints, he’s not even looking where he’s going, with his head angled down, his eyes fixed to his hands gripped around the curved metal handlebars. 

 

“Now it’s time for me to knock you, of off your feet.”

 

The guy doesn’t even look back over his shoulder, just powers on forward with an attempted warning ding of his bell. 

 

Kurt shakes of the slight dizzied shock, glares at the back of the retreating bike and hops back onto the walk way.

 

He’s a little miffed and his heart is still slightly racing but he can’t help but smirk to himself as he carries on his journey- hopefully collision free. 

 

Cyclists are not his favourite type of people, they’re annoying and dangerous and a little inconsiderate and Kurt just still generally doesn’t get them, or their need for push pedalling their way around hazardously. 

 

But each to their own, and Kurt is not here to judge, only to complain. 

 

They’re not all bad of course. No, some cyclists don’t even call themselves ‘proper’ cyclists and just so happen to have a spontaneous streak which leads them to near death experiences. 

 

But as it happens, near death experiences and making nice with a complete stranger can also lead to the first day of the rest of their lives…

 

*

 

“Can’t wait.” Kurt drawls as he spreads himself out on his bed. Blaine gets to him in two large strides and crawls up and over, straddling his hips. He leans down, digs down to the sheets and entwines his fingers together around the back of Kurt’s neck and pulls their faces together. 

 

“Me neither,” Blaine breathes, his breath a delicious hot rush against Kurt’s lips. “I don’t think I could have lay out there all night, knowing you were in here, in bed.” Kurt pants and writhes beneath him. “But I think I’m too much of a gentleman to invite myself into your bed.”

 

“How noble.” Kurt murmurs and then hums as Blaine nips at his jaw.

 

“Only as noble as you my Good Samaritan.” 

 

This kiss is so different from the one before out in the living room, though as chaste and minimalist as it was, Kurt could feel the desperation in Blaine’s lips as they pressed against his cheek and then dropped a tad lower before being torn away.

 

This kiss, though eager as it is, is full of heat and promise and Kurt can actually feel the sense of relief and satisfaction in the warm and soft press of Blaine’s lips to his. 

 

Blaine only lasts a few seconds before running his tongue over the seam of Kurt’s lips. Kurt opens up willingly, giving Blaine any access, any access or permission Blaine wants at all, he has it. 

 

Blaine pulls back only to start brushing open mouthed kisses down Kurt’s jaw and collarbone, unzipping the hoodie as he goes and sliding it from Kurt’s shoulders and onto the floor.

 

Blaine groans as Kurt’s chest is revealed and sucks a path between his pectoral muscles down to his naval and then back up again, licking a circle around one nipple, teeth just very slightly grazing.

 

“God, you’re gorgeous.” Blaine breathes, “How long were you gonna make me wait for this huh?” 

 

It’s a question that obviously doesn’t need answered as Blaine moves back up and kisses Kurt again, over and over hard and perfect and making the most delicious moans and grunts and pants into his mouth. 

 

Kurt pulls the hem at the back of the t-shirt Blaine had borrowed from him and draws it up and off of his body. 

 

Kurt sneaks a glance at Blaine’s olive skinned broad chest, subtle abdominal muscles and trim waist as he arches back, giving Kurt space to take the shirt off. 

 

“I was being polite, and respectable,” Kurt mutters in between kisses, obviously deciding to answer Blaine’s question from before. “Can’t just make a move on a poor stranger right away.” 

 

Blaine giggles, and the sound is sexy as hell, deep and low and both adorable and a turn on, Kurt lifts his hips instinctively, happy to find to that he’s not the only one who’s pants are becoming a little tight- and Blaine’s were too big to begin with.

 

“Thank you,” Blaine says as he drops a kiss to Kurt’s jaw, “Thank you for taking pity on this pathetic stranger, thank you for being so lovely,” His fingers tickle their way down to the v-shape of Kurt’s hips and lower abdomen and start playing with the cord of his sweats, “Thank you for letting me in to your pants.” He mumbles, hushed and rasped as he shuffles backwards down the bed. “I’m sure I could think of a way, or two, or three or ten to repay you.”

 

Lovely, fumbly, bumbly, talented musical producer Blaine is also an absolute sexual flirtatious tease- and Kurt loves it. 

 

God he could write trilogies about what this man makes him feel. 

 

Kurt gasps, his hips thrust up and it’s all he can do to not pull his own pants down himself and push Blaine’s face flush down to his groin. 

 

Instead Kurt leans up slightly on his elbows, reaches over to his nightstand drawer and pulls out a condom packet and bottle of lubricant. 

 

“I’m not usually tit for tat,” He groans, handing Blaine the items and laying back down, “but show me, show me now, please.” 

 

Blaine flashes a grin, pulls Kurt’s pants all the way down and off and wastes no time in taking a hold of Kurt’s dick tightly in his hand, breathing out mutters and moans appreciatively as he does so. 

 

Kurt’s knees go weak at the feel of Blaine gripping him, hot and hard and can’t help but whimper when he starts slowly pumping up and down. Next comes the lube, a small cool trickle which dribbles down between his thighs, Blaine widens his hold, letting the lubricant spread and then starts sliding up and down again, tight and perfect. 

 

Blaine uses his free hand to reach up and tweak gently at Kurt’s nipples, one and then the other, smiling at the sounds that Kurt is making underneath him. 

 

By the time Kurt gets louder and louder Blaine uses his thumb to press against the slit at the head of his dick, bringing the tiny slick beads of pre-come into the mix.

 

Kurt keeps his eyes fixed on Blaine the whole time, blinking up at him through his soft brown lashes, his fingers curling into sheets by his sides as Blaine works him over and over. 

 

When Blaine stops, Kurt is almost about to let out a pitiful whimper until he hears the crinkle of foil being torn open and he almost comes from the noise and anticipation alone. 

 

Blaine drops down, and very quickly places a fleeting kiss to the head of Kurt’s thick, flushed cock, before pulling back and sliding the latex down on to him. Kurt groans, deep and loud and dirty, and Blaine wastes no time in folding his lips over Kurt’s shaft and sliding all the way down to the base, humming as he goes. 

 

He does this again and again, up and down, tantalising and relentless until finally he takes Kurt deep in his throat and holds him there whilst he uses his free hand to cup Kurt’s balls, one after the other, rolling them in his fingers and squeezing gently.

 

The man’s a freaking pro. 

 

Kurt feels boneless, light headed and completely carefree as he positively melts back into his mattress, his body overcome with heightened sensations and arousal. 

 

Blaine pops back up for air, pulls off with a wet gasp and presses kisses to Kurt’s flat stomach, the slick head of Kurt’s cock nudging against Blaine’s chin, smearing clear fluid in a messy trail. 

 

“So big Kurt, you’re so big and beautiful, all of you is beautiful, and you taste incredible.” 

 

He sinks back down again and Kurt cries out, his back arching and legs bowing. Eventually the once simmering feel now turned to an almighty heave and pull in the pit of his stomach becomes too much and Kurt keens, unable to hold back for much longer. “Bl-Blaine, I’m-I’m gonna, I’m close Blaine-”

 

“Do it,” Blaine hisses, coming back up to the top but not off completely, the vibrations of Blaine humming and talking around his dick is just too much. “Wanna feel it, wanna feel you come in my mouth. Come for me.”

 

And Kurt doesn’t need to be told twice. No way.

 

He comes hard, with a high pitched whine into the condom against Blaine’s tongue, trying terribly hard not to thrust up into Blaine’s mouth and choke him. His vision almost blacks out and the sweat on the back of neck turns cold and tingly until he starts to float back down to earth.

 

Blaine milks him through it, moaning and whispering encouragingly until Kurt starts to soften in his mouth and he pulls off, fingering off the condom and tying it at the end. 

 

“Wow. Jesus.” Kurt breathes, an arms flung over his eyes as his chest heaves. “Thank you.” 

 

Blaine reaches down and carefully discards the used condom on the floor, he pulls back up and immediately starts kissing Kurt all over his face, moving his arm away and lacing their fingers and hands together by his head. “Nah-ah, that was a thank you for you.” 

 

“I can’t feel my legs.” Kurt responds breathlessly. 

 

Blaine smirks, “That was the whole point, remember?” He kisses him again, “To knock you off of your feet, so to speak.” 

 

Kurt smiles, curls his fingers through Blaine’s hair and starts sliding his body downward, wriggling like a snake under Blaine’s body. He can feel Blaine’s hardness through the thin fabric of the PJ pants and fully intends to do something about it.

 

“But I was already lying down.” Kurt murmurs teasingly against Blaine’s bare stomach, kissing downwards and nudging at the elastic waistline of his trousers with his nose. 

 

Kurt can feel Blaine’s laugh rumble up through him before he hears it, and it warms him to his very core. 

 

He’s had one night stands before, but he gets a very clear vibe that this is not what this is, this is going to continue, this is going to last.

 

“Well then,” Blaine husks, and then much to Kurt’s annoyance Blaine hops off of him and the bed swiftly. “Let’s move this somewhere, where you’re not lying down hmm?”

 

And then Kurt is being yanked up and off of the bed to his feet, with laughs and kisses breathed into his mouth and onto his skin, hands warm and soft touching and holding him everywhere.

 

He truly does feel light on his feet, and if Blaine wasn’t practically lifting him up off of his toes, dragging him towards the bedroom wall then he actually would fall down.

 

Kurt is sensing a pattern here, and loves it. 

 

A promise lingers in the heated air between them, a promise laced with more and possibly a promise which extends far longer than this day only. 

 

*

 

At the bakery, Kurt grins as he is called forward to the counter to collect his pre-made order. 

 

“Mr Hummel?” A nice little old lady asks in a cockney accent, wearing an pink apron covered in flour smudges and her greying hair up in a netted bun. She opens up the large square white box in her hands against the counter top, “Please check your order sir, before taking it away. Your request was quite the task, but we did it.”

 

She sounds and looks just as proud, Kurt nods his thanks gratefully, peers down into the box, his eyes lighting up and his smile almost meeting his eyes at what he sees.

 

In the box is a huge cheese cake, toffee flavoured with a cream topping and a tiny figurine of a bicycle balanced at the edge. Also very impressively and super skilfully drizzled in a fine chocolate syrup are some words, small but still readable.

 

‘B, On the day we both knocked each other off of our feet, and have continuously been swept up since, and forevermore. All my love K x ’ 

 

“Thank you, thank you so much, it’s perfect.” Kurt beams as he places the money on the counter and takes the box. 

 

“You’re very welcome sir, anytime, and I hope you and your loved one have a very happy anniversary.” The lady smiles as she waves and takes the money.

 

“Thank you, it’s our third actually.” Kurt answers and then unable to stop himself adds, “Believe me, I’ll be back, and maybe –hopefully, after tonight- next time, the request may be a little more ‘marital’ themed.” 

 

 

Fin…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for the love of this verse, please review if you can.


End file.
